


Под горой

by bayern



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Blind Character, Children, Disabled Character, Friendship, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayern/pseuds/bayern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скрыто нечто под горой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под горой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244893) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



***  
Затаилось нечто под горой.  
Лин не знала, с чего началось данное поверье, на чем оно основано. Всего лишь еще один закон из разряда прописных истин: «бойся троллей в лесу», «воду бери из реки – не из озера». Молва гласила – стоячая вода отравлена.  
Бабушка любила рассказывать детям сказки о таинственной горе. Ба была очень стара, ей исполнилось почти пятьдесят зим, с возрастом кости ног сильно искривились, и она практически перестала ходить. Это повергало Лин в благоговейный трепет. Самая быстроногая в племени, она не могла представить: каково это, передвигаться настолько медленно. Но со временем все люди приобретали недуг или увечье, такова жизнь. Даже у молодой, сумевшей выжить в раннем возрасте поросли встречались физические дефекты, зачастую определявшие место в племени. Самой Лин недоставало пары пальцев, но, к счастью, на быстроте бега сей недостаток не сказывался.  
Если бы Лин дожила до бабушкиных лет, то велика вероятность, что и ее кости претерпели бы столь же сильные изменения. Но пока Лин была молода, полна сил и о столь далеком будущем не задумывалась: главное – дожить до следующего лета. А тридцать-сорок зим казались сродни чему-то невообразимому и несбыточному.  
– Не отвлекайся, – попросила Ба, пальцем нажав на нос девочки. – Это важно. Мы многое позабыли, и утратим еще больше знаний, если молодежь не проявит желания слушать.  
Лин честно попыталась сосредоточиться на словах Ба, но помешал Юхо, сбив настрой замечанием:  
– А расскажи о спящем под горой драконе!  
И Мили поддержала друга:  
– Да, точно!  
Ба, тяжело вздохнув, ворчливо пробормотала: «Все дети одинаковы». Но рассказ начала, и Лин с довольным вздохом придвинулась поближе к Мили, чтобы не упустить ни слова.  
– Древний дракон спит под горой. Одни считают, что он всегда там жил, другие – кто-то специально поместил его туда.  
– А зачем, Ба? – нетерпеливо перебила Мили.  
– Охранять, – пояснила Бабушка. – Помолчи, дай мне докончить историю. Дракон обитает в подземных переходах, больших и темных пещерах, с потолка которых капает вода. Солнечный свет не проникает во мрак, кроме дракона нет больше ничего живого. Его зубы остры, словно лезвия ножей, а глаза горят красным огнем.  
Лин зябко поежилась, про себя радуясь, что светило солнце и было совсем не страшно слушать сказки о неведомых драконах.  
– А чем он питается? – поинтересовалась она.  
– Ничем. Дракону не нужна пища. Он – страж. Лишь останки смельчаков, посмевших нарушить его покой, украшают каменные своды. Они убиты драконом, но не съедены. Тела иссохлись, и белые кости – единственное, что осталось от людей.  
– Но что он охраняет? Сокровища? – не унимался Юхо. Он знал много историй о драконах, полных богатств пещерах и храбрых воинах, сражавшихся с ними.  
– Нет, не сокровище. Нечто иное, приносящее вред «счастливчику» нашедшему его. Что бы там ни лежало, сокрытое в пещерах, стоит только коснуться его – все будет предрешено. Невидимое проклятье тенью последует за человеком, отравляя жизнь, покуда смерть не настигнет. Под горой затаилось зло. И если дракон исчезнет, зло вырвется наружу.  
– А дракон может уйти? – спросила Мили.  
– Нет. Он будет вечно нести службу, бдительно оберегая землю от беды.  
– Лин, вот ты где! – раздался голос Аилу. Он нахмурился, заметив группу собравшихся возле Ба детей. Он был не стар, но уже вышел из возраста, когда с интересом внимали детским сказкам. – Надеюсь, вы приобретаете полезные знания, а не забиваете головы глупыми россказнями. Прошлой ночью Лин с криком проснулась от кошмара о троллях.  
– Неправда! – Лин горячо запротестовала, грозно уперевшись кулаками в бедра.  
– Старые истории приносят пользу, – невозмутимо ответила Ба.  
Она сидела, облокотившись спиной о бревенчатую стену выстроенного на период зимы дома, и щурилась от яркого солнца. Трость, что помогала ей самостоятельно передвигаться, лежала рядом, под правой рукой.  
– Лин, Джуна ищет тебя, – сообщил Аилу. – Она спрашивает, что ты сделала с найденным металлом. Мили, тебя она тоже ждет.  
– Хорошо, – Лин вскочила со своего места.  
Рефлекторно взяла Мили за руку и повела за собой, периодически подсказывая о небольших препятствиях на пути в виде камней или корней деревьев.  
Лин – мастер отыскивать старые вещи, оставшиеся от людей прежнего мира. Она понятия не имела, сколько этим находкам лет, но полагала – очень много. Большинство находок оказывались сильно повреждены и бесполезны в быту. Со слов Бабушки, раньше все было не так: не в пример нынешним узким тропкам старые широкие дороги покрывались черным твердым веществом и уходили далеко за горизонт. А люди умели летать высоко в небе, подобно птицам. И Лин верила в это столь же истово, как и в историю о драконе. Пусть Ба не жила в те далекие дни – она многое знала. Да и находки подтверждали правдивость рассказов: однажды, копаясь в глине на берегу реки, Лин наткнулась на странный, неприятно пахнущий и разваливающийся в руках черный камень, абсолютно не пригодный к использованию.  
Временами встречалось что-то действительно полезное. Но в поисках металла приходилось долго и упорно рыть землю, чаще всего попадались вещи, покрытые ржавчиной и рассыпающиеся, словно остывшие угли из костра, но иногда Лин везло. Как в прошлый год, когда удалось обнаружить много крепкого железа, почти не тронутого коррозией. За такие находки полагалась награда: Лин гордо щеголяла с цветными перьями в волосах во время торговой ярмарки, пока Юхо не украл украшение «чтобы не задавалась».  
Дети шли по тропе, крест-накрест пересекающей деревню. Соплеменники покинули зимние жилища и перебрались в легкие летние хижины. С приходом весны отпадала нужда жить в темных и мрачных домах, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, сберегая остатки тепла.  
– Лин, наконец-то, – обрадовалась Джуна. – Что ты сделала с металлом?  
– Отдала Лалли, – ответила девочка. – Он сказал, что наделает ножей.  
– Мне тоже нужен металл. Лучше бы Лалли поделиться со мной готовым ножом. Мили, ты закончила обрабатывать шкуры?  
– Да, они на топчане.  
Выделка не требовала остроты зрения, поэтому подобная работа вменялась в обязанности Мили. Она разочаровано сжала ладонь Лин, ведь из-за сущего пустяка пришлось уйти не дослушав сказку. Впрочем, Лин расстроилась не меньше. Взрослые всегда находили дела, требующие их немедленного присутствия.  
– В котле осталось немного тушеного мяса, – добавила Джуна, и досада тут же исчезла с лица Лин – она как всегда ужасно проголодалась.  
Джуна отложила одну порцию еды для Кулли, выхаживающей своего новорожденного ребенка. Пока все шло хорошо, но рано делать прогнозы – младенец еще не получил имя. Порой дети умирали без всякой причины. Никто не гарантировал, что малыш переживет несколько зим. Как-то Джуна поделилась, что Юхо едва не умер в детстве — не мог сосать молоко из-за раздвоенной нижней губы. Хотя из-за дефекта рта его речь звучала довольно забавно, но, навострившись разбирать слова, все привыкли и никто не обращал внимания на внешнее уродство.  
Сама Лин пережила тринадцать зим и в обозримом будущем не планировала умирать.

***  
– Ты когда-нибудь искала металл у горы? – спросил Юхо. Они втроем сидели у очага Иви – мастера, обучающего Юхо обжигать горшки.  
– Нет, – ответила Лин.  
– Почему? – не сдавался мальчик.  
– Ой, ты знаешь почему. Людям нельзя там бывать, – отрезала Лин. Юхо отличался настойчивостью, стоило ему проникнуться новой идей, и он погружался в нее с головой, отчаянно веря: никто не додумался до такого прежде.  
– Знаю, но это странно. Готов поспорить, у горы можно найти много полезных вещей, раз там никто никогда не бывал, – упирался Юхо.  
– Потому, что это опасно, – заметила Мили. – Это как схроны. Люди обходят их стороной.  
– Да ты никогда не видела схрон, – недовольно пробормотал Юхо.  
– Может и не видела, но я не настолько глупа, чтобы сходить и проверить. В отличие от некоторых, – парировала Мили.  
– Пф, – фыркнул он, – вы просто боитесь.  
– Неправда! Я ничего не боюсь, – обиженно воскликнула Лин.  
– Да ладно? Даже дракона?  
– Дракон – всего лишь старая сказка, – высокомерно заявила она, в душе подозревая обратное.  
– Обладать умом и держаться подальше от неприятностей – не то же самое, что трусить, – веско добавила Мили.  
– Ох, вы такие правильные, – поддразнил Юхо.  
В ответ Мили показала язык.

***  
Исполнив поручение старших, Лин вернулась к хижине Джуны около полудня. Перед входом в жилище Мили обрабатывала кусок кожи, пытаясь сделать его мягче и эластичнее.  
– Привет, – Лин присела рядом с подругой.  
– Где была? – грубовато поинтересовалась Мили.  
– Ольга отправила меня за солью в Полвисельву. Только что вернулась. – Лин нравилось бегать, и люди частенько использовали ее в роли вестника или посыльного.  
– А мне все утро пришлось выслушивать жалобы Аилу на Лалли. Они такие глупые и раздражающие.  
– Прости, я не могла взять тебя с собой, – посочувствовала Лин. – Давай погуляем, пока кто-нибудь не дал нам очередное задание, – она быстро огляделась: Аилу поблизости не наблюдалось. Неподалеку кудахтали куры, склевывая с земли вылитые помои; из палатки доносились голоса Джуны и Кулли; на подруг никто не обращал внимания.  
Мили взяла Лин за руку, и они скрылись между деревьями.  
– Юхо считает, нам следует исследовать землю около горы, – поделилась Лин.  
– После того, как мы вместе решили, что это глупая затея? – удивилась Мили, а потом с явным удовольствием добавила: – Юхо – трусливая курица!  
Лин весело рассмеялась – куры всегда оказывались в месте, для них не предназначенном.  
– Ну, может он прав, – осторожно вставила она. – Я не знаю никого, кто бы ходил к горе. Может, дракон – просто сказка? – она потянула на себя Мили, между делом предупредив о преградившем путь валуне, у подножия которого росла яблоня. – Яблочная скала.  
– А может, и нет, – парировала Мили, осторожно обогнув препятствие.  
– А если у горы лежит масса полезных вещей, о которых никто не знает, потому что не ходит туда? – Лин продолжила путь.  
– Так ты собираешься пойти и проверить?  
– Собираюсь. Мы договорились с Юхо на завтрашнее утро. Небольшая разведка. Пойдешь с нами? – Лин знала: Мили сильно замедлит их путешествие, но оставлять ее в деревне – несправедливо. Лин, Мили и Юхо одного возраста, потому они и тянулись друг к другу, несмотря на некоторые разногласия. Это держало их вместе, ведь другие дети были либо совсем малы, либо по возрасту относились ближе к взрослым.  
Мили на секунду задумалась.  
– Я пойду с вами, – обреченно вздохнув, согласилась Мили.  
– И не испугаешься? – Лин некстати вспомнила о живущем глубоко под горой драконе.  
– Нет, – намного увереннее произнесла Мили. – Если ты идешь, то и я иду.

***  
Наутро, встретившись с Юхо, они отправились в путь. Юхо шел впереди, с бурдюком воды и свертком припасенных с вечера лепешек и вяленого мяса.  
Поначалу дорога не доставляла неудобств – тропа тянулась через лес с едва заметным подъемом. Но, по мере удаления от деревни, уклон становился круче, а на пути начали попадаться огромные каменные глыбы, сплошь покрытые мхом, и многовековые ели, чьи мохнатые, склоненные к земле ветви напоминали бороды старцев. Лин помогала Мили переползать через камни; Юхо не вмешивался, все знали: подруги органично дополняли друг друга, словно составляя единое целое. Впрочем, так оно и было.  
– Клянусь, здесь живут тролли, – произнес он.  
– Заткнись, – велела Лин.  
– А помнишь историю Ба? О троллях, днем похожих на камни? Точно, один из этих камней – тролль, – не унимался Юхо.  
Разозлившись, Лин обогнула валун и, что есть сил, отвесила пинка. Резкая боль пронзила ногу от самых пальцев, но она, даже не поморщившись, невозмутимо спросила:  
– Видишь? Никакой это не тролль.  
– Ерунда. Он оборачивается троллем по ночам.  
Мили обреченно вздохнула:  
– Мы планируем добраться до горы или потратим время на глупые камни?  
Валуны остались позади, друзья продолжили путь наверх. Постепенно лес начинал редеть, и вскоре взору детей открылась долина. Мили жестом попросила Лин описать увиденное.  
– Лес и равнина, подобная той, что расположена у нашей деревни вдоль реки и озера. Никогда не видела ничего прекраснее. Лес, он словно... словно пушистое одеяло, укрывающее землю.  
– Скорее всего, это долина Полвисельва. Смотрите, там, вдали, видны крыши домов, – обрадовался Юхо.  
– А мы можем подняться еще выше? – поинтересовалась Мили.  
Лин скептически осмотрела неприступные, покрытые неустойчивой насыпью скалы.  
– Идти дальше очень опасно. Не думаю, что у нас получится.  
– А как же сокровища? Мы почти на месте, верно? – не сдавалась Мили.  
– Давайте поищем, – предложил Юхо. Мили присела на каменный уступ и терпеливо дожидалась, пока Лин и Юхо азартно осматривали разломы и камни.

– Эй, смотрите! – прокричал Юхо, размахивая рукой. Лин прибежала на окрик, спеша увидеть находку. Стоило лишь немного подняться выше, как взгляду открывался более пологий склон горы. Через березовую рощу вверх плавно тянулась сильно разрушенная дорога, покрытая черным и твердым веществом.  
– Это работа древних народов, – заявила она со знанием дела. – Шевелитесь, возможно, мы вернемся домой не с пустыми руками.  
Лин вернулась за Мили, и они вместе двинулись по старому тракту, приведшему их к вырубленному в отвесной стене проему с дверью. Рядом виднелись размытые, потускневшие от времени символы.  
– Дверь сделана из металла! Мы можем взять ее с собой, – воскликнул Юхо.  
– Скорее всего, она сильно проржавела и теперь бесполезна, – засомневалась Лин. На первый взгляд, створка казалась тяжелой и толстой, но стоило Лин легонько пнуть ее, как та с грохотом рухнула наземь, сорвавшись с проржавевших петель.  
– За ней что-то есть, – опасливо отметил Юхо.  
На месте двери зиял темный, уводящий вглубь горы провал, из которого тянуло холодным сырым воздухом. Не сдерживая дрожи, Лин насторожено заглянула внутрь.  
– Пещера уходит глубоко в гору, – поведала она. – Это продолжение старой дороги.  
– Что там внутри? – спросила Мили.  
– Темно, мне не видно, – ответила Лин, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть прячущиеся во мраке фигуры. Пещера казалась пустой, по крайней мере, нигде не виднелось светящихся глаз дракона.  
– Наверно, сокровища спрятаны внутри! – предположил Юхо. – Ну, заходим?  
– Ладно, – не раздумывая, согласилась Лин. Проход был открыт, что плохого, если они заглянут внутрь? Вдруг там их дожидалось что-то стоящее, что-то полезное для деревни. Лин сначала сама аккуратно переступила через изъеденный ржавчиной порог, а затем помогла Мили. Юхо последовал за ними.  
Пещера поражала своими размерами и удивительно ровными стенами, уходящими ввысь. Лин видела такое впервые, сложно было представить: как это все возводилось. Скорее всего, люди давних времен обладали гораздо большей силой, будто тролли. Проникающего через проем света не хватало на то, чтобы полностью охватить пространство пещеры, но Лин заметила валяющуюся на земле груду вещей. Юхо пробился к ним первым.  
– Эй, посмотри, возможно, нам это пригодится!  
Лин подошла следом и признала, что часть находок можно спасти. Вперемешку с мусором лежали спутанные медные струны, покрытые белым хрупким налетом, сохранившим металл. Она задумалась, для чего людям древности нужны были столь тонкие нити, но внезапно рука задела что-то странное – не металлическое или деревянное – на ощупь.  
Кость.  
Инстинктивно одернув руку, Лин попыталась сделать вид, что ничего страшного не случилось. Она не из тех, кто страшится костей, пускай, как правило, виденные ею кости и принадлежали животным, съеденным на ужин. Под горой оказалось так, как и описывала Бабушка: дракон убьет тебя и оставит высыхать твое тело до костей.  
– Что? – спросила Мили, разбивая тишину. – Что случилось?  
– Кость, – с трудом выдавила Лин. – Из сказки Ба. Здесь повсюду лежат старые кости. – она опасливо посмотрела по сторонам. Солнечный свет частично освещал покрытую пылью каменную комнату. Дракона не было видно.  
– Может она принадлежит не человеку, – предположила Мили, исследуя пальцами немного крошащуюся кость. – А животному.  
– Точно, – неуверенным тоном, согласился Юхо. Лин промолчала, ясно видя превосходящее размерами человеческое бедро – это или останки древних людей, что были выше и сильнее ныне живущих, или нога тролля.  
Какое-то время они не отходили далеко от входа в пещеру, пока у противоположной стены Лин не заметила что-то бесформенное и темное, похожее на еще одну груду брошенных вещей. Ей виделись огромные куски металла, которые только и нужно, что забрать да спустить с горы. Юхо мялся на границе света, расстояние казалось ему слишком большим и таящим опасность.  
– Все хорошо, – спрятав внутренне беспокойство, успокоила Лин. Возможное сокровище притягивало, вынуждало медленно продвигаться вглубь пещеры, постепенно погружаясь в темноту  
– Здесь темно? Если хочешь, я могу пойти первой, – предложила Мили.  
Они поменялись местами, и Мили крепко обхватила трехпалую ладонь подруги. Лин испытала огромную благодарность. Обычный порядок изменился: теперь Мили ее проводник, Лин слишком привыкла полагаться на зрение, чтобы чувствовать себя уверенно в густом и черном мраке.  
Холодный как лед пол под босыми ступнями казался идеально гладким, но его могли прорезать острые трещины или ведущие вглубь горы провалы. И, возможно, дракон затаился где-то впереди, терпеливо дожидаясь пришельцев. От влажного стылого воздуха Лин то и дело пробивала зябкая дрожь. Юхо испуганно дышал в спину. Лин чувствовала: хотел вернуться; она хорошо понимала это желание, и если бы он остался дожидаться их у входа, не стала бы упрекать за малодушие.  
Яркая, словно солнце, вспышка, залила пещеру, ослепив Лин невероятной белизной. Сердце загнанным зверем забилось в груди. Она испуганно замерла, Мили спряталась за ее спиной, ища привычной защиты и поддержки. Ноги Лин словно примерзли к полу. От резкого света в глазах защипало и зарябило. С появлением нового пугающего сияния Лин услышала, как Юхо, сорвавшись с места, споткнулся и упал.  
– Что? – нервно переспросила Мили. – Что происходит? – в ответ Лин крепче вцепилась в ладонь Мили, в мерцающих отблесках она хорошо видела, как та свободной рукой ощупывала окружающее пространство. Из глаз Лин потекли слезы, она не успевала перехватить ладонь Мили, чтобы та не прикоснулась к странному, пугающему свету, способному... Лин не знала, на что.  
Рука Мили легко прошла сквозь лучи, рассеивая их.  
Свет погас и вновь вернулся. Три темных луча на желтом фоне были подобны жуткому солнцу.  
– Ответь, что происходит! – попросила, сбитая с толку, Мили.  
– Это... я не знаю, – запинаясь, пояснила Лин. – Странное сияние. Твоя рука проходит сквозь него. – голос оборвал громкий треск. Из воздуха в разные стороны посыпались искры. Свет вспыхнул в последний раз и пропал.  
Пещера погрузилась во тьму.  
– Вы идете? Я больше не останусь здесь! – истерично прокричал Юхо от входа.  
– Жди, мы возвращаемся, – велела Лин, ноги дрожали и не слушались. Она не понимала, с чем они столкнулись – с предупреждением дракона или нет, – но задерживаться внутри хоть на секунду дольше не собиралась. Никой металл не стоил того, чтобы пережить это снова. Крепко взявшись за руки, они медленно двигались в сторону спасительного света.  
Лин изо всех сил сдерживала порыв оглянуться и проверить: провожал ли их злобным взглядом дракон.

***  
Послесловие: на написание истории автора вдохновил финский документальный фильм про ядерные отходы, поэтому порой в тексте встречаются финские имена и названия, ну, или псевдо-финские. На самом деле эту сказку можно считать сценарием к еще неснятому фильму, который очень хотелось бы посмотреть автору.


End file.
